Shitty G
Shitty G is a YFM song. This YFM song got the most hate for unknown reasons. Lyrics I'm a rapper, I'm a rebel. Two middle fingers in the air. I'm a wanna be, yeah a SHITTY G! But I don't really care. Ain't nobody quite like me. 'cuz my n ame is SHITTY G. Ain't nobody quite like me. Shitty - Shitty - G - G. Let me tell you about my main man SHITTY G. He never lived in the city. He's from the middle of Tennessee. He's got a wife she's morbidly obese. While Shitty sits at Danny's sipping 40's of Ol'E. No toilet in his trailer, he'll piss on the street. SHITTY G would bite your style, but he's missing some teeth. Rockin' white beaters with pit stains. SHITTY's so humble, "yo, I'm the shit, man" King of the trailer park, thinks he's hard as nails. Front yard lookin' like a junk yard sale. Rolling round on a riding mower, mouth full of chew. Sipping on Jack Daniels mixed with Mountain Dew. Always running from the cops getting charged with theft. They want him behind bars but he's hard to catch. Always hustling something, his hands are never clean. Plus, he's got the worst tattoos...that you've ever seen. I'm a rapper, I'm a rebel. Two middle fingers in the air. I'm a wanna be, yeah a SHITTY G! But I don't really care. Ain't nobody quite like me. 'cuz my name is SHITTY G. Ain't nobody quite like me. Shitty - Shitty - G - G. Catch his drinking cans of Busch Light, smoking new ports, bumping Toby Keith and Too Short He grows his own reefer, steals cables from his neighbors. You can always smell the vapors from the meth lab in his trailer. He thinks he's bad just like his credit. He's got a sugar Mama, but SHITTY is diabetic. He's got a poster of Federline, his hero. He'll drink a box of wine and say, "What up my negro?!" I'm a rapper, I'm a rebel. Two middle fingers in the air. I'm a wanna be, yeah a SHITTY G! But I don't really care. Ain't nobody quite like me. 'cuz my name is SHITTY G. Ain't nobody quite like me. Shitty - Shitty - G - G. Alright man here I go. Ya'll ain't never heard rhymes like these. I'm about to spit more fire than illegal Chinese fireworks. Alright here we go. Why you missing with me? I'm freaking awesome. I got so many hoes but I can't exactly call them. 'cuz I didn't pay my phone bill. Instead I bought some reefer. When my album drops you homos will be believers. And I will build a studio when I get my settlement from an ol'car wreck, and I'm going to buy a Confederate Flag for my bedroom. That shit is stupid cool. And ya'll laugh when I graduated from computer school. I'm freaking embarrassing when I tell my Mexican friends they need to speak American. I got speakers for my beats. They're in my car propped up against my baby seat. And I'm gonna make it crack this year. Drinking 30 packs working on my rap career. You laugh, but this ain't no joke. I'm out here repping on the streets for all the country folks. I'm a rapper, I'm a rebel. Two middle fingers in the air. I'm a wanna be, yeah a SHITTY G! But I don't really care. Ain't nobody quite like me. 'cuz my name is SHITTY G. Ain't nobody quite like me. Shitty - Shitty - G - G. Category:Songs